culturefandomcom-20200222-history
High School Musical
| narrated = | theme_music_composer = David Nessim Lawrence | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Don Schain | editor = Seth Flaum | cinematography = Gordon Lonsdale | runtime = 98 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television | budget = $4.2 millionDisney hits high note with the tweenagers - Industry sectors - Times Online | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = | followed_by = High School Musical 2 }} High School Musical is a 2006 American teen/romantic comedy musical television film and the first installment in the ''High School Musical'' trilogy. The trilogy was directed by Kenny Ortega, who is also famous for directing Hocus Pocus. Upon its release on January 20, 2006, it became the most successful film that Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) ever produced, Nielsens ratings for January 28 – February 3 – USATODAY.comHigh School Musical 101 (Slideshow) – FamilyEducation.com with a television sequel, High School Musical 2, released in 2007 and the feature film, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, released theatrically in October 2008. It is the first and only DCOM to have a theatrical sequel. The film's soundtrack was the best-selling album in the United States and reached number 1 on the American Charts for 2006.Market Data for 2006 | LinuxElectrons High School Musical was Disney Channel's most watched film that year with 7.7 million viewers in its premiere broadcast in the US until August's premiere of The Cheetah Girls 2, which achieved 8.1 million viewers. In the United Kingdom, it received 789,000 viewers for its premiere (and 1.2 million viewers overall during the first week), making it the second most watched program for the Disney Channel (UK) of 2006. On December 29, 2006, it became the first DCOM to be broadcast on the BBC. Globally, High School Musical has been seen by over 225 million viewers. Filming for the movie began in mid-2005 and finished later that year in late 2005. With a plot described by the author and numerous critics as a modern adaptation of Romeo & Juliet,Disney scores kid points with 'High School Musical'; Nerdy "Romeo and Juliet" a hit for Disney – Reuters 5/22/06 – MiceChat; Talkin' Broadway Regional News & Reviews – "High School Musical on Tour" – 8/4/07; DVD Review: High School Musical (Two-Disc Remix Edition) – DVD; What Is 'High School Musical,' Anyway? – News Story | Music, Celebrity, Artist News|MTV News High School Musical is a story about two high school Juniors from rival cliques – Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), a shy transfer student who excels in mathematics and science.'High School Musical 2' debuts Friday as Disney's pop-culture phenomenon fuels a cottage industry;Bloomberg.com: Exclusive;High School Musical plants its upbeat message onstage – CBC Arts | Theatre Together, they try out for the lead parts in their high school musical, and as a result, divide the school. Despite other students' attempts to thwart their dreams, Troy and Gabriella resist peer pressure and rivalry, inspiring others along the way not to "stick to the status quo". High school diva Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) will do anything to sabotage the friendship between Troy and Gabriella and also get a lead in the school musical, assisted by her twin brother Ryan (Lucas Grabeel). High School Musical was filmed at East High School located in Salt Lake City, Utah, the auditorium of Murray High School, and Downtown Salt Lake City. Murray High School was also the set of several other Disney productions: Take Down (1979), Read It and Weep (2006), Minutemen (2008),Deseret Morning News | Disney moment for Murray, Highland and High School Musical: Get in the Picture (2008).ksl.com – ‘High School Musical' reality show wraps up filming In January 2016, cast members Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman reunited in a Los Angeles high school gym (decorated to resemble the gym used in the film) to celebrate the film's tenth anniversary. Zac Efron was unable to attend but instead sent in a short video of himself giving acknowledgments toward the cast, crew, and fans of the film.E! Online | High School Musical Reunion: Cast Gets Together for 10th Anniversary Telecast, But Someone's Missing Plot On New Year's Eve in 2005, high school juniors Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) meet at a party while both teens are at a ski lodge during winter break. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together ("Start of Something New"). They find that they have a connection and decide to exchange numbers before going their separate ways. On the first day back at school after Christmas break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High School over the break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. Drama Club president Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) arrives, assuming that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay investigates the new girl and has the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman), find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements, which results in Taylor and Gabriella becoming great friends. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more than basketball ("Get'cha Head in the Game"). Gabriella and Troy go to the musical auditions where Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) perform ("What I've Been Looking For"), but both are too shy to audition. When Gabriella finally gains the confidence to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) tells them that they are too late. After Mrs. Darbus attempts to leave, Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin), the musical's composer, trips and drop her music sheets. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano ("What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)"). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Sharpay discovers that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Troy and Gabriella have auditioned. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents ("Stick to the Status Quo"), alarming both Taylor and Troy's best friend Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu). Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. Troy is then tricked into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team had set up. Gabriella gets extremely upset by his betrayal ("When There Was Me and You") and decides not to audition for the musical. Troy is left confused as to why Gabriella did not want to audition anymore. Realizing their mistake, Chad and the basketball team tell Troy what happened and offer to support him in callbacks. Troy goes to Gabriella's house and they reconcile. After overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay has Ms. Darbus change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon to interfere with Gabriella and Troy's participation. Kelsi overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella use the school's computers to delay the championship and the decathlon. Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song ("Bop to the Top"), confident that their plan worked. After Gabriella and Troy audition ("Breaking Free"), Ms. Darbus gives the two the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions and the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate ("We're All In This Together"). Chad asks Taylor out, and Sharpay makes peace with Gabriella. In a post-credits scene, Zeke (Chris Warren Jr.) paces alone in the gym as Sharpay runs in declaring the cookies she rejected from him earlier "genius". She then hugs him and he says he will make her a crème brûlée. Cast * Zac Efron as Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend, the most popular male student at East High School, and the captain of the varsity basketball team. On New Year's Eve, after singing with Gabriella, he finds himself having a crush on her. Drew Seeley provides the singing voice of Troy Bolton, but Efron sings very short in three songs: "Start of Something New", "What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)" and "Breaking Free". * Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend and a new student and one of the brainiacs on the scholastic decathlon team. She develops a love for Troy after meeting at a new years party. * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother. He is very easily pushed around by his sister but is not as mean as her, despite going along with her plans to sabotage Troy and Gabriella. He is also shown to not be particularly smart, such as not knowing how to spell "drama", and never understanding Sharpay's plans. * Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister and an energetic and proud student with a love of theatre. Enjoys being the center of attention, particularly Troy's. * Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth, Troy's friend, Taylor's love interest, and is very good friends with Jason and Zeke. He likes the status quo but later ends up dating Decathlon captain Taylor. * Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's friend, Chad's love interest, and is very good friends with Martha and Kelsi. She is captain of the school's scholastic decathlon team, and despises the basketball players and cheerleaders, believing them to be airheads, although she later ends up going out with Chad. * Joey Miyashima as Matsui, a principal at East High. He does the morning announcements everyday. * Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton, Troy's father and the coach of the basketball team. He has a mutual dislike with Ms. Darbus, thinks that theater is worthless, and also believes that Gabriella is a distraction to Troy's basketball career. However, he eventually comes around to it. * Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen, a friend of Gabriella and Taylor and a student at East High. She is a pianist and composer. She is very shy and is constantly bossed around by Sharpay, but in the end, she learns to stand up for herself and not get bossed around by Sharpay. * Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor, a friend of Troy and Chad, and plays for the basketball team. He also enjoys baking and is an admirer of Sharpay. * Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross, Martha's love interest and plays for the basketball team. He also tends to ask mundane questions in class. He is good friends with Troy, Chad, and Zeke. * Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox, a peppy brainiac who enjoys hip-hop. She is good friends with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. * Alyson Reed as Ms. Darbus, the stern drama teacher at East High. She despises sports and cell phones but takes her job very seriously. * Socorro Herrera as Mrs. Montez, Gabriella's mother. She tells Gabriella to get ready for a new years party. * Leslie Wing Pomeroy as Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother. She serves for food for Troy at his house but is more sufficient for Troy to love her. Musical numbers The soundtrack was released on January 10, 2006, and debuted at number 133 on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 7,469 copies in its first week. In the album's third week, for the chart dated February 11, 2006, it climbed to number ten, and has since risen to number one on the Billboard 200 twice (on March 1 and 22) and had shipped 3.8 million copies on December 5, 2006. Out of those copies, more than 3 million copies have been sold by August 2006; it was certified quadruple platinum by the RIAA. Reception On its premiere, the film was a success with 7.7 million viewers. However, the reviews were mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a rating of 56%, while Common Sense Media rated it at 4/5 stars.https://www.commonsensemedia.org/movie-reviews/high-school-musical Critical response Kevin Carr gave the film a score of 3/5 saying, "The filmmakers were just trying to tell a story. Sex, drugs and violence just didn't factor into that equation." On the other hand, David Nusair gave the film a negative review with a score of 1.5/4 saying, "...it's difficult to imagine even the most die-hard fan of musicals finding anything here worth embracing." Scott Weinberg also gave the film a negative review saying, "A schmaltzy little piece of obvious fluff that's directed in truly horrendous fashion and populated by cardboard characters who spit out simplistic platitudes and breathy pop tunes." Home media The DVD was released on May 23, 2006, under the title, High School Musical: Encore Edition. It created a sales record when 1.2 million copies were sold in its first six days, making it the fastest-selling television film of all time. It is, however, the second DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) on DVD to be certified Platinum in DVD sales, the first being The Cheetah Girls. The High School Musical DVD was also released in Australia on July 12, 2006, through Walt Disney and was released on European Region 2 on December 4, 2006, where it went on to reach number one in the UK DVD charts. It was also shown on Disney Channel South Africa, the latest Disney channel at that time in the southern hemisphere. It was the top-selling DVD in Australia in August 2006. In addition, the Region 3 DVD was released on October 10 in Hong Kong. It also released in Taiwan on December 15, 2006. This is the first Region 3 DCOM DVD ever released. It was released in Mexico on November 10 and in Brazil on December 6 to coincide with Christmas and the Rede Globo broadcast of the film. It was released in New Zealand on July 12, 2006, and was awarded most popular pre-teen movie in New Zealand for 2006 High School Musical was the first feature length video content from the iTunes Store in mid-March 2006. At the time it was available as a 320x240 resolution 487MB download for $9.99 after initially being mistakenly listed for $1.99.iTunes Offers First Feature-Length MovieDisney Channel's "High School Musical" Makes History as 1st Full-Length Feature on iTunesFirst Full Movie Hits iTunes The Remix Edition, a 2-disc Special Edition, was released on December 5, 2006. The Remix DVD was released in France on June 20, 2007. and in Germany on September 13, 2007. The Remix DVD was released in the UK on September 10, 2007. Despite being filmed in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio, both the original and Remix Edition DVD releases featured a 1.33:1 "full screen" version (though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image), the format of the film as shown on the Disney Channel. The widescreen, high definition version is available exclusively on Disney Blu-ray in North America and has subsequently been showing in the UK & Ireland on BBC One and BBC HD, and RTÉ One. The HD version is also available on PlayStation StoreVideo section and Sony Entertainment on line for the US market. Other media Sequels ''High School Musical 2'' High School Musical 2 is the first sequel. It debuted on August 17, 2007, on Disney Channel in the U.S., and on Family in Canada. The premiere brought in a total of 17.3 million viewers in the United States—almost 10 million more than its predecessor—making it (at the time of its airing) the highest-rated Disney Channel Movie to date and the most viewed television film to date. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' High School Musical 3: Senior Year is the third installment in Disney's High School Musical franchise. It was released to theaters across the United States on October 24, 2008. Kenny Ortega returned as director and choreographer, as did all six primary actors.Graser, Marc. "'Musical' kids return for 'Senior Year'", Variety, January 14, 2008;Kit, Borys. "Gang's all in for 'HSM3' movie", The Hollywood Reporter, January 15, 2008 ''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is a spin-off and direct-to-DVD film starring Ashley Tisdale. The film features Sharpay Evans trying to get a role in a Broadway show following graduation. The film was released as a Blu-ray and DVD combination pack on April 19, 2011. ''High School Musical 4: East Meets West'' On March 1, 2016, it was announced that High School Musical 4 was in development with a casting call for actors to audition as the same characters for the East High Wildcats and their school rivals, the West High Knights. The cast promised to come back after they graduate. Some of the new cast are coming for cameos. Foreign adaptations Argentina ''High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) is a spin-off for the Argentine market, based on the book "Battle of the Bands". The film arrived in Argentine theaters on July 17, 2008. Brazil High School Musical: O Desafio is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical. The Brazilian spin-off is based on the book Battle of the Bands. The film was released in Brazilian theaters on February 5, 2010. China Disney High School Musical China ( ), also called High School Musical China: College Dreams is a Chinese version of the American series, released in North America on DVD under the Disney World Cinema Brand.http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/high-school-musical-china.html Film Business Asia critic Derek Elley rated the adaptation three points out of ten and called the choreography by former Madonna dancer, Ruthy Inchaustegui, and songs "bland". However, Elley picked the three songs as "half-memorable": "the ballad 'Rainy Season' ( ) by two leadcharacters, the glitzy 'Perfection' ( ) by the college rich-bitch, and the climatic 'I Can Fly' ( ), which doesn't quite succeed at being an , uplifting ballad." On stage performances Concert tour The "High School Musical: The Concert" tour started on November 29, 2006, kicking off in San Diego, California. The tour continued until January 28, 2007, performing in major cities around the United States, Canada, and Latin America. The concert featured all of the original cast members except for Zac Efron, who was shooting Hairspray. Efron was replaced by Drew Seeley (whose voice was blended with Efron's during the film). The concert featured the original songs from the film, as well as songs from Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Corbin Bleu. Stage musical 's School of Dramatic Arts production of Disney's High School Musical.]] On August 1, 2006, Playbill announced that the Stagedoor Manor summer theater camp, featured in the film Camp, would be the first venue to produce High School Musical on-stage. North Shore Music Theater in Beverly, MA had a stage production of High School Musical running until the end of July 2007, featuring Broadway actor Andrew Keenan-Bolger and Kate Rockwell, a semi-finalist on Grease: You're the One that I Want!, as Sharpay. Pacific Repertory Theatre's School of Dramatic Arts staged the California premiere in 2007 (which it revived in 2008), and presented the West Coast premiere of High School Musical 2 in January 2009.pacrep.org/archive Theater of the Stars in Atlanta, Georgia was the first professional company to put on High School Musical. A parody, Scary Musical, has been created in Northern Ireland. Ice tour "Feld Entertainment" produced global tour titled, High School Musical: The Ice Tour which had its world premiere in New York City on September 29, 2007. The cast included 2004 World Junior Bronze Medalist Jordan Brauninger and 2004–2005 Australian national champion Bradley Santer. The show contained elements and songs from both the original film and its sequel, High School Musical 2 and featured a special preview of High School Musical 3: Senior Year when the movie of the same name premiered in theaters. Book series In June 2006, Disney Press published High School Musical: The Junior Novel, the novelization of the successful film. This novel hit number one on the New York Times best-selling list and remained on the list for sixteen weeks.Disney launches two 'High School Musical' books As of August 2007, the novel has sold more than 4.5 million copies, with 1 million copies of the novel's follow-up, High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel, being shipped to American retailers. High School Musical 3: Senior Year: The Junior Novel came out on September 23, 2008. Shortly after the success of the original novel, Disney announced that a book series, entitled Stories from East High, would be published in February 2007 with a new book being published every 60 days until July 2008. Video games Disney Interactive Studios has produced 6 video games based on the High School Musical series, all taking the guise of music video games incorporating songs and plots from the films. Reality series During July and August 2008, ABC broadcast a reality competition based on the series, High School Musical: Get in the Picture hosted by Nick Lachey. The winner of the show appeared in a music video during the credits of High School Musical 3. The series premiered to poor ratings, with the show coming in fourth place in its timeslot. In the UK, a reality show titled Hairspray: The School Musical premiered in 2008 on Sky1. It saw a team of vocal coaches, acting coaches and choreographers hold auditions at a regular comprehensive school where a mix of students could audition for a West End production of the hit Broadway musical, Hairspray. Although the musical being performed was not High School Musical, the film was the inspiration behind the show. The show was presented by Denise Van Outen and was credited, along with High School Musical, for inspiring a generation of children in the United Kingdom to get into theatrical work. Awards References External links * * [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/television/highschoolmusical/ High School Musical DVDs] Disney's Official High School Musical DVD site * * * High School Musical Song Lyrics Category:High School Musical Category:2006 television films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s fads and trends Category:2000s teen films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American films Category:American teen musical films Category:American television films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Kenny Ortega Category:Emmy Award-winning programs Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films set in New Mexico Category:Films shot in Salt Lake City Category:High school films Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films